122111-crafting-leather-drops
Content ---- ---- ---- I wonder if maybe they should just change the way leather, bone and cloth drops work. Instead of having to kill beasts that drop leather and carcasses that you salvage just add in carcass nodes throughout the world. You dont actually kill them the carcasses just spawn on the ground the same way that ore nodes and tree nodes spawn. For cloth, maybe have plant nodes that you can harvest and it would give you cloth? they would have to add this to Surv i think or make another gathering tradeskill for it. Or make it a node that is something like 'dead bandit' or 'dead traveller' and you take all their clothes and harvest it for cloth or something i dunno. That way they can make all the quantities equal from every node equal without having to worry about drop rates or how fast someone can kill beasts or humanoid mobs that drop cloth. A few months ago i leveled a Surv and some Miners through Wilderrun. Each of my miners came out with several hundred ore each but my Surv came out with just 30 i think. I think it was something like 800 ore on one of my toons, enough to level through the crafting tier that needed it and half of another crafting tier that used ore. With cloth maybe its ok because everyone can get the cloth and it doesnt need a gathering profession for it. But what about LW and Surv then? | |} ---- ---- lol i completely forgot about plants and how they can give cloth. But yah just like you said they are really rare. Maybe the fact that i forgot all about them says something about their rarity/availability from plants hehe. | |} ---- ---- From my experience thus far, this is ridiculously off. I leveled all the way to 15 and had to actively stop and farm leather for over an hour to even complete the daily quests to reach tier 2 outfitter, and had enough thick leather for THREE crafts afterward. So I get to spend further hours doing nothing but grinding mobs back to back, which according to jabbithole has about an 18% max droprate of a SINGLE leather piece. Carcasses give 1-2 leather at most, and drop maybe one every 10-20 kills. Tailor and outfitter are absolutely SOL for materials, which is evident by the simple fact that leather costs FIFTEEN times as much as ore, wood, or omniplasm on the CX. You are better off vendoring your wood and ore, since even sell orders are below vendor prices right now, thats how plentiful those resources are. Meanwhile, leather is so expensive, that anyone who is actually wanting to buy it at level can't afford more than a few dozen before breaking the bank. The drop rates have to be fixed, right now tailors and outfitters are at a huge disadvantage, and are lucky to get enough leather for 1-2 crafts per normal play session, whilst armorers, weaponsmiths etc can take a 10-15 minute break and have easily over a hundred resources accumulated with zero effort. And yes I know this thread is old, but it was the most recent one search brought up, and the problem is still a recent one, and if anything has become worse. | |} ---- Maybe off for you because you're low level and it takes you a while to kill mobs. The below screenshots reflect 1hr farming Augmented leathers, with Survivalist. 95 aug leathers and 30 trophy kills dropped. The screenshot of my trade skills inventory is after salvaging the trophy kills. Low level leather, like Thick Leather, is expensive because no one goes back to the low level zones to farm it. I can assure you that it does drop in large quantities; all leather does. Edited April 6, 2015 by Horse Man | |} ---- You're a raider with gear, you can't compare yourself to someone like that. Sure, maybe they're killing stuff slower than what you are, but stop and think about that for a second. Gathering skills that don't depend on mob kills get *cupcake* ton more mats than what a person does that needs leather, because they don't have to fight mobs to get the mats(not sure about Cloth drop rates and farming the plants to make cloth). And that's the issue at hand, the imbalance of what other gatherers get compared to what Survivalists get for leather drops, in general, for the same amount of time invested. And the reason why no one goes back to the low level zones to farm low level leather/pelt/bones? It still takes for freaking ever on a max level toon. And also, just think how much wood you could have gathered in that 1hr. as opposed to what you had to kill to get the leather/trophy kills. I know I've gotten 95 wood in way less than an hour. | |} ---- We can stop talking about this. This is not a thing. It takes several plant items to make one piece of cloth, and as mentioned, the needed plants are the rarest in their tier. No one even remotely sane does this. You get cloth from humanoid mob drops, salvage or the CX. | |} ---- :) Why stop talking about it? If it's an issue, it should be talked about. I just brought it up because I don't know if cloth drop rates(how ever a person comes about them) are worse than leather or not, I just didn't want to make it sound like leather is the one that's the worst off :P | |} ---- Do note the part I quoted, about making cloth from plants. Cloth and leather drop rates are laughably low, compared to ore, which you can mine abundantly 24/7. | |} ---- :D Yea, that's what I meant when it should be talked about :P I haven't used my garden plot in a while, mostly because some plants weren't giving seeds back. And now that I think back it was the ones that Tailors use to make cloth. | |} ---- And that is why I prefaced what I wrote by stating that his results may be because he is lower level. At fifty the drop rate is fine. I concede that wood and ore are easier to obtain, yet with leather a player is also getting gold, decor, salvageable gear, signs, etc... | |} ---- Even with taking into account the slower kill rate, the drop rate is still abysmal, heck even with being able to kill the stuff quickly with an out-leveled toon it's abysmal. Just because it's fine at 50, collecting the final tier mats in the lvl 50 areas, doesn't mean the problem isn't there. | |} ---- ---- Lower level yes, but while catching up I beat up lvl 8 mobs with a 30-ish% drop rate (according to jabbithole) which i could pretty much oneshot. The point remains though, in that same timeframe I could have easily gathered several times as much wood, ore, or omniplasm, and done far more crafts. As said before, the CX is a great comparison, leather is several times the price of ores and wood, ranging from 15 silver per unit at T1 to a gold at T3 on entity. So yes, we need a fix. Preferably massively increase the salvageable drop rate for survivalists (x10 or so), fix the rewards (lvl15 salvageables giving split leather..) and just boost leather drop rates across the board. | |} ----